Summer, Boys and Seventh Year
by Peace4Padfoot
Summary: Elizabeth Nottingham is not seventeen, she's not Pureblood, she's not particularly pretty, and she's not spending the summer before her seventh year at home- instead her parents have signed up the family to take part in the 'Summer of Community Harmony'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Summer of Community Harmony

'Mum! We don't have to do this stupid program!' I whined

'But dear, it will help your father and I learn more about this wizarding world of yours,' replied my mother.

'I can tell you everything you want to know! You don't have to live with a wizard family for the whole summer to learn more,' I argued 'I've got heaps of books in my room if you want to borrow them and we could go to Diagon Alley if you want,'

'Nonsense,' said Mum 'The 'Summer of Community Harmony' is a wonderful idea- it was very lovely indeed for your Professor Dumbledore to offer us the opportunity,' she said matter-of-factly

I personally thought it was very _stupid_ indeed for my Professor Dumbledore to let the Prefects name the project but I digress...

'But Dad would-' I protested

'Your father thinks it is a wonderful idea, don't you Greg?' she asked narrowing her eyes at the man behind the newspaper

'Oh yes dear, smashing idea,' he said absentmindedly

'Well of course you do,' Mum said fondly 'but really Elizabeth, Mr Dumbledore told me when he came for a cup of tea the other day-'

'He came for_ tea_?' I asked incredulously

'Yes, I made him those lemon fingers that you like so much. As I was saying he told your father and I that the idea was popular with non-wizarding parents like us, he said that it was important that we should become more involved and this is a wonderful way to get started,' she said

'But- Oh, let me clear this up- You, Dad and I are going to live with an all-wizard family for the summer so you can learn more about _my world _as you call it?'

'Yes,' Mum said simply 'We would have considered it a lot sooner seeing as you're already sixteen but this is the first year they're doing it since... since- oh what was it again Greg?' she asked

'1868, dear,' he said not looking up from his paper

'Yes, that's it. Oh and there is going to be a _ball_!' she said excitedly

'A ball?' I asked, arching an eyebrow

'Oh yes with all the families participating in the program- it will be such fun!'

'I'm sure. Do you know who we're staying with?' I asked, crossing all her fingers and toes that they were not Slytherin.

'We're not sure yet but I asked that we be paired with another child in your age group and your house- Gryffindor' she said proudly. (I suspect that she was proud of being able to pronounce it rather than all the qualities you must possess to earn a place) 'So then you'll have someone to play with!'

I don't think 'playing' will be very likely.

The first week of the summer holidays flew by; this meant that the dreaded 'Community Harmony Summer' was upon us. Look, I admit that I should be trying harder to look forward to it; and I also know that I'm playing the 'moody teenager' part very well and that I should try to support my parents and appreciate their efforts.

But at the moment all I can hope is that I'm not paired with someone like Mulciber or Snape- even though their parents probably wouldn't sign up but it would be just my luck. I suppose that it would be quite nice spending time with one of the Gryffindor girls but most of them are muggle-born anyway. I guess I'll be happy with a first or second year that's relatively quiet.

As we loaded the car I asked Mum and Dad 'Have you found out who we'll be staying with yet?'

'No,' said Dad, heaving his suitcase into our old car 'It'll be a surprise,'

I made a face.

'I should be worrying the most, pet.' he said 'what if it's a _boy_? I'm sweating here!'

I rolled her eyes but smiled at him as I got in.

'You know where to go?' Mum asked

''Course!' exclaimed Dad 'Are we all ready for an adventure?'

My mother clapped and I said 'I think adventure is a very appropriate word,'

It took us two hours to reach our destination and my parent's excitement was contagious- I was in a very good mood. This only improved when I stepped out of the car to face a beautiful, white, double-storey house with a wonderful garden. I was beginning to wonder why I'd thought that this was a bad idea.

'How lovely!' exclaimed Mum and Dad beamed. When we reached the front door Dad picked up the brass doorknocker in the shape of a lion and knocked three times. I found myself feeling slightly nervous.

I heard footsteps on the other side of the door, shut my eyes tightly and held my breath.

'Nottingham!' roared a boy's voice in front of me 'We're going to have such fun!'

I opened an eye and saw the grinning face of James Potter, fellow Gryffindor and soon-to-be seventh year. I didn't know whether to smile or to drown myself in the nearby pond.

'Potter,' I said, grinning 'This is my mum and dad,'

'Lovely to meet you both, I'm James Potter.'

'Nice to meet you too, James,' said Mum sweetly

'James Potter, eh?' asked Dad 'The one besotted with that redhead, yes?'

'Yep! That's me!' said James 'So you don't have to worry about me pulling the moves on your daughter- I don't find her attractive in the slightest!'

I stared at him quizzically. Mum bit her lip to stop herself laughing.

'Oh!' exclaimed James, who had obviously just realized how he has just indirectly insulted me, and he blushed 'I mean... er- I think she's very pretty and everything but, you know, my heart is reserved for Lily,'

'I see,' said Dad slowly

'That was a superb save Potter,' I remarked 'How _could_ I have survived the summer thinking that you thought I was unattractive?!' I asked sarcastically

James grinned.

'Have we been standing here all this time?' he asked gesturing around the front terrace 'Please, come inside or Mum'll go mental,'

We followed James Potter inside and down a long corridor with a wooden floor and walls laden with moving photographs in frames.

'Dad's still at work,' James was saying 'And Mum's in the Floo talking to Aunty Jan- she's in America at the moment but she's leaving to go to Austria tomorrow and the Floo Network doesn't work there- I mean, it's possible but the paperwork to get it set up is terrible!'

'The Floo?' asked Mum 'What's that?'

'I've told you about it before Mum,' I said 'It's when you put the powder in the fireplace and-'

'Oh yes,' Mum said

'James!' shrieked a voice from the kitchen 'Are they here already? How come you didn't tell me?' and a woman who could only be James Potter's mother entered the room

'Hello! My name is Jane Potter- I'm sorry, I look a mess!' she said brushing the soot from he shoulders 'I've been in the fireplace talking to my sister,'

'You're son was just telling us- he's quite charming,' said Mum

'I've told him to be on his best behaviour,'

'I'm Greg Nottingham; this is my wife Rosy and my daughter Elizabeth,'

'An absolute pleasure,' smiled Mrs Potter 'you're in James's year?' she asked me

'Yes, in Gryffindor too,' I replied

'Oh yes, I do remember James and the boys telling me about you.'

We smiled at each other.

'Now: _Accio luggage!_' Mrs Potter recited and the our suitcases floated down the corridor, she made a rather sharp movement with her wand and the bags went zooming up the stairs 'There.' she said 'Hopefully they'll be where they need to be!' she said cheerily

'Do you want me to show Nottingham to her room?' James asked

'I would love for you to show _Elizabeth _to her room,' said Mrs Potter pointedly, narrowing her eyes

'Floo Dad and tell him to knock off work early,' said James 'It's only polite,' he added

'You know, I think I will. Would you like me to show you how to use the Floo Network?' she asked

'That would be _brilliant!' _said Dad excitedly and Mum nodded eagerly.

'Come on Notting- er- _Elizabeth,_' he said grinning and the James and I made our way up the staircase.

'Have a good summer so far?' James asked enthusiastically

'It's been okay, we're only a week into it though,'

'Well, we're going to have heaps of fun!' he said 'Wait!' he stopped suddenly and I nearly fell over his feet 'Are you of age yet?' he asked

'No, I turn seventeen in three weeks,' she said hesitantly, regaining my balance

'Oh well that's not too bad, that's only three weeks of 'under-age' stuff to do and then a party!'

'I'm not having a party,' I told him

'Rubbish! You're living under my roof and we're giving you a party. You can invite Evans.' he said trying to sound nonchalant but failing

'James, really, I couldn't let you do that for me,'

'Don't be stupid, you're turning seventeen,' he said as he flung open a door to what must be her bedroom.

'Bleeding _hell_!' shouted a voice that I had not expected to hear from inside the room 'Merlin, James, you almost gave me heart failure! Oh! Are the 'Community Harmony' people here already? Who's the victim?' he asked

'Hello Black. You're looking well.' I noted

'It's Nottingham! I hope you realise that by 'victim' I mean 'extremely privileged individual' although I was hoping for the Potters to get paired with an impressionable first year,'

'You _are_ wicked,' I said shaking my head

'Yes but the ladies love me that way,'

'You think very highly of yourself'

'Oh, come on, admit it Nottingham. How many girls in your dormitory stay up all night talking about me?' he asked roguishly

'So many that I don't think it would be good for your ego to know about it.'

That night, in bed, I had the strangest feeling that this was the day when my summer would go from quite average to freakishly bizarre.

That was yesterday- the next few months could only get stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Corruption**  
  
I get up obscenely early the next morning and start to make my way down the stairs to the kitchen. Hopefully, if I'm quick, I can pour myself a glass of water and run back up to my bedroom before anyone has the chance to spy me in my slippers and dressing gown with extraordinarily messy hair.

'Merlin, Nottingham! Do you want to give me a heart attack?' James Potter shouts agitatedly

Oh, Bugger.

'Sorry Potter- I didn't think anyone would be up,'

It really _is_ obscenely early, what type of moron is up at three o'clock in the morning? Hmm. Don't answer that.

'I'm always up this time on weekends- to practice Quidditch. I just got back not ten minutes ago,'

Christ, what dedication.

'Well you're devoted,'

'Got to be to be this good,' he says yawning. He stretches his arms toward the ceiling. I think he's trying to display his superbly fit muscles- I can live with this.

'Want any breakfast Nottingham?' James asks

_Really _not hungry, who is at this time?

'It's half past three in the morning, Potter.'

'So what? I can whip up some wicked eggs and bacon. I'll wake up Sirius and we can eat all together,'

At three o'clock in the morning?

'James, I-'

'No! Wait! Tell you what- you go and wake up Sirius, I'll get Remus and Peter to apparate over and _then_ I'll start cooking!'

'Are you sure they won't mind?' I am tremendously perplexed by this point.

'What? No way! We always do it in the summer,' he tells me.

'At three in the morning?' I ask, sceptically

'Yes,' I'm informed simply. These boys are clearly insane.

'Er... Alright then. Um... I just have one little question,'

It's really bothering me. _Really, really_ bothering me. In case you haven't already heard (which I find highly unlikely) Sirius Black is, scientifically speaking, a hunk of spunk. He is the most gorgeous person to ever walk the earth, a Greek god, an Apollo- all of that. Ninety-seven percent of women, including myself, would sell their possessions, families and souls for a tryst with Black- and Potter was asking me to go into his bedroom. I doubt very much that that I would make it out alive.

'Shoot, Nottingham,' he leans back in his chair.

'Does Sirius- will he- does he...?'

And then, to my utter amazement, James cuts me off.

'Oh Merlin, Nottingham! I believe I can read your mind! No, Sirius doesn't sleep naked- not when we're sharing a room! Oh Merlin, I thought you were safe!'

'Safe from what?' I ask. I can feel myself turning an unpleasant eggplant colour.

'That old Black magic, of course!' he chokes out, he is actually clutching his stomach from all the laughter.

'Oh, do shut the hell up Potter, and I'm not enraptured by his 'magic' I just happen to think he's incredibly fit,' It's moments like these when my brutal honesty has me wondering why on earth I'm not in Hufflepuff.

He can't stop laughing, the smarmy git, so I march up the stairs, nose in the air, to the bedroom he is sharing with Sirius Black- just to prove that I can.

I fling the door open and spy Sirius sleeping on the bed closest to the giant window.

That's another thing about this place- lots of windows- they're everywhere (obviously the Potter's aren't worried about Peeping Toms)

'Sirius' I whisper.

The boy shows no sign of waking, he is sprawled over the large bed in orange pyjamas (thank God and, also, orange??).

I edge closer to the sleeping figure and whisper his name again, quite loudly. Then I shake him gently. Then a bit more vigorously. Then a lot more vigorously. I huff- fed up already! That's probably the reason I'm not in Hufflepuff- I'm way too impatient.

'Wake UP, Sirius!' And still he sleeps!

'Merlin, Black, You wouldn't wake up if the Hogwarts bleeding Express drove through, would you?' I told you- I have absolutely no patience.

At this, the sleeper lets out a groan and rolls over.

'Come ON, Sirius,' I plead- feeling quite desperate now I change my tone to saccharine sweet, 'James is making breakfast and Remus and Peter are coming over,'

He makes a whining noise in the back of his throat; I roll my eyes and flop down on the bed next to him. We lay there together for some minutes; me, staring at him, willing him mentally, to get up and him, snoring his head off. In one unexpected burst of frustration I clench my fists, squeeze my eyes shut and then resort to poking him lightly on the arm.

He wakes up.

'Nottingham! Is that you?' He splutters and pulls himself upright- I do the same 'I don't recognise you in that thing!'

'What? What are you insinuating? It's three thirty in the morning- I'm well within my rights to wear a dressing gown!'

'There's nothing wrong with your dressing gown! Did I say there was? And Merlin, what are you _doing_ here?' he asks me striding across the bedroom

'Oh! Yes, that- James is making breakfast; Remus and Peter are coming over too. Apparently this is normal,' I say, seriously.

'Of course it's normal, Nottingham. You'll understand the extent of the normality properly once we're done corrupting you,' he grins as he puts on his own dressing gown and makes his way out the door, and we walk down the stairs together into the kitchen.

Really- the _smarminess_ of those two! To think I would become corrupted- by them! I'm an incredibly independent woman of 1977! But, on the other hand, I can't say I'm surprised that they think they might have a chance, usually everything they touch turns to ruin- well not _ruin_ exactly but the unsuspecting will eventually cater to the every whim of a Marauder. Thinking about it, the only person I can name who hasn't been spoiled on the inside is Jeremy Coote- the _other _boy in the Marauders' dormitory. This is probably only because he has managed to maintain close friendships with the other Gryffindor boys in our year, who are all assigned to live in the second dorm. Maybe the trick is having other people to help keep your wits about you... Oh crap. I'm all alone here, aren't I?

'Did you manage to awaken the beast, Nottingham? Good for you!' James asks without waiting for a reply once he spots us in the kitchen.

If I ever had any doubts about James's cooking ability- they are all now completely extinguished. He has laid out the, rather large, table for five places and in the middle of it are piles of food that would make the Hogwarts house elves proud- scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, stacks of toast and jars of jam.

'James, that looks amazing!' I exclaim

'Glad you think so, Miss Nottingham' James, says pompously offering me a chair at the head of the table 'I would be honoured to share this meal with you,' I sit down and give him a weird look. Sirius sits down next to me and gives him a weird look.

There is silence.

James studies us both for a few seconds and we continue to stare at him weirdly.

'You two are mean. It would have been fine if Moony had done it!' he sighs and flops down next to Sirius.

'What would have been fine if Moony did it?' A voice asks from the corridor

'Pete!' James leaps off his chair and ushers Peter to the table

'Morning Wormtail!' greets Sirius 'Have a sausage, go on,'

Peter spears one of the sausages with a fork and sits down on my other side.

'Good morning Peter,' I say politely

'Hi Elizabeth, it's nice to see you,' he says friendlily 'Prongs told me you're his summer guest'

I smile in return and reach for a piece of toast and start to spread strawberry jam on it. Sirius is digging into the feast with appropriate vigour and James has sandwiched a sausage and a few hundred slices of bacon between two slices of buttered bread. Disgusting, actually.

'Where's Moony?' James asks, or tries to ask as his mouth is full to bursting with heart-attack-on-toast; it comes out sounding more like '_Hare's boony?_' but we all understand him anyway.

'He'll be here soon,' Sirius assures him 'He's probably trying to make himself look presentable; after all, we have a lady in our presence.'

'Good thinking, Padfoot.' Peter nods

'Evidently you didn't bother to extend the same courtesy, eh Wormtail?' Sirius asks him playfully. Peter is wearing blue and white striped pyjamas and fuzzy yellow slippers, his hair is very messy and there is something that looks like a coffee stain on his sleeve. Not that I mind. I'm not exactly the picture of perfection in my daisy pyjamas, my favourite yellow, ratty dressing gown and ridiculously knotty hair.

'You didn't either,' Peter argues

'Got a point there Wormtail,' James says solemnly

'Morning all!' Remus says, smiling, as he appears in the kitchen. It seems that everyone can apparate except me. Curse summer birthdays! But anyway Remus is standing there, clean and fresh in a blue t-shirt and ironed jeans

'There you are Rem!' James cries

'Don't you look spiffing!' teases Sirius

Remus rolls his eyes and turns to me,

'Good Morning Elizabeth, I'm glad to see you,'

'Hi,' I say, shyly. My stomach is doing a strange gurgly thing that usually happens when Remus Lupin is around. It's that gentleman vibe, I think, that the others don't have that makes him so appealing. Oh, don't get me wrong- I'm completely besotted by all of them- even Peter Pettigrew, who's strangely cute. Remus takes the last seat in between James and Peter and spoons some eggs onto his plate.

They- the boys- don't seem to be too comfortable, maybe it's because I'm a girl and letting off don't-dare-try-to-corrupt-me vibes but the silence (apart from the very loud chewing, of course) is really starting to grate my nerves.

'So!' I say brightly, in a pathetic attempt to make conversation 'Who do you think will get the Heads this year?'

'Oh Evans for sure!' Sirius says

'Definitely' agrees Peter

'Lily's got the best chance, certainly,' Remus nods 'What do you think, Elizabeth?'

'Lily should get it- she'd be excellent,'

'Head Boy though, that's another story...' James says darkly

'Merlin pity the sod that gets chosen this year- Prongs'll make their life hell,' Sirius says sincerely

'It's true,' James says 'I've already talked to that Ravenclaw prefect Mercury Mauzy- he'd better not lay a finger on her.'

'Has it occurred to you James, that Lily doesn't find your possessiveness endearing in the least?' I ask him. Well, someone has to!

'Sometimes I think about it...' he trails off

I shake my head- maybe _I'll _be the one doing the corrupting this summer. Merlin knows they need it.


End file.
